pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The tale of the Galarian Cofagrigus
Hey, I am going to make my statement on what happened 15/11/2019. I'm guessing I'm going to be sent to a mental asylum for how crazy my experience was. But I'm going to tell it even if I have to suffer by being placed there, maybe someone will believe me; maybe even you will. I was an officer of the law in galar, my co-workers had prevented a bishop from killing the descendants of the kings of galar. They said that it was my turn to interrogate him and try to get a confession from him of why he tried to do what he almost did. I entered the room saying, "it's not like a man who worships Arceus to attempt sinning." He replied, "Their bloodline has sinned lasting generations; it still lasts now and longer." "Then, what is that?" I asked. He went on to tell me a story; he called it 'The tale of the Galarian Cofagrigus'. I'll try to retell what he told me for you. As close as I can get a word for word retelling. He said a long time ago, a time when Galar's structure was now fully complete in every way and Galar was now prospering over all other regions. But tragedy had struck; a man that was being admired even before the 1st great kings who ruled, who connected us with all of the legendaries and mythical; the 1st Archbishop of galar is dead. Mourning came over the peoples' minds, but the 2nd kings of galar did not flinch. They saw an opportunity to control what they previously thought was incomprehensible to even have a voice in. The kings felt anger that monks and priests could not be trialled in their fathers' royal courts. The Church had more power than any single man in Galar, they had fame and fortune. The kings took advantage of the death and appointed Tom Becket as the appointed 2nd Archbishop, a friend of them which they thought he would side with them by appointing the law in the church that priests can be prosecuted in royal courts. But Tom wanted to prove himself better than the man in his place before him, sticking up for the rights of the people that worshipped divine Pokémon. He would not stand for the kings' laws, but the kings made Tom aware of what the consequences are if he was to side with churches, but Tom was unmoved. So he and his entire bloodline are banished from galar. For the last 6 years, Tom began to gain support in Kalos, building churches and acquiring new followers that worship him as much as their gods. The kings suspected that if Tom rallies enough support, it may start a war with Kalos over all of this religious devotion, so the kings agree to bring back Tom and all his followers to Galar but the kings both also had a plan. Tom returns to Galar but discovers that the kings had paid for some of the bishops to side with him, so Tom excommunicates 3 of the most major bishops that sided with the kings so that their souls will go to the distortion world after death. The bishops went to the kings to announce their outrage that they had been dammed to the land of Giratina. The kings yelled with outrage at the same time "who will rid us of this troublesome priest!" poor choice of words if he wanted to bring tom back alive to stand trial. 4 knights overheard the kings' burst of outrage, wanting to avenge the honour of their kings, each of them armed themselves with a loyal Pokémon to accomplish their mission; the first was Reginald who was armed with a Ursaring, second was Hugh armed with a Duskclops, third was William armed with a Corviknight and fourth of all was Richard who is armed with a Pangoro. They made an oath to each other that wherever they may find Tom, that they will kill him. They began travelling to the home of Thomas Becket. They had arrived at the edges of galar, dressed as monks and approached Thomas's home. He opened the door for them but they did not step in, instead, they announced that he is being arrested and going to be brought to the royal court in front of the kings to stand trial. Tom did not oblige to come with them so the knights left and the real monks arrived to bring him to the cathedral. The knights put their armour back on to go to the cathedral to bring back Tom by force, the monks tried to transform the cathedral into a fortress to protect Tom, but he did not want to turn the house of Arceus into a place of war and so Tom continued to pray to Arceus. The Knights broke the door down screaming for the Archbishop to face them, he appeared right before them. They screamed while insulted becket, threatening him with their swords and shields with the swords marked with the image of Zacian with the shields marked with the image of Zamazenta. Thomas Becket announced that he is ready for anything they had to do to him, saying that they can kill him but not harm any other monks or priests. Hugh and his Duskclops hit Becket in the back of his head while Reginald told Becket that he must either run for his life or be killed here, Becket stood proudly. "THEN YOU WILL DIE!!!" yelled all of the knights, becket began to insult them back. Thomas pushed Ursaring back down the stairs; the large Pokémon began tumbling backwards alongside his master. William and Corviknight aimed for Tom's head, but a monk named Edward put his arm in the way to minimize the blow to Thomas's head. Richard and Pangoro made two devastating blows to the Archbishop, but on the 3rd blow, Tom falls to the ground still alive. On the fourth blow, they all strike at his head at once, so hard that it splits his head open and they smear the blood from his brains across the halls before leaving. All you could hear were screeches and wails from outside, all who had witnessed the murder were upset at what had happened. The monk Edward felt even more devastated than any other, thinking that his attempt to save Thomas was useless, but then he thinks he sees something; he definitely feels like he saw something, but what he sees hiding behind a pillar near to the dead body of Becket, is a Galarian Yamask. Edward puts together that a yamask appearing near to the dead body of Thomas Becket means that this Yamask, is the Yamask of Thomas Becket! Returned from the dead as a yamask to guide the church, everyone in the cathedral was informed and was overjoyed. But the church kept↵it a secret that Tom had come back from the dead as a Yamask. ed and was overjoyed. But the church kept it a secret that Tom had come back from the dead as a Yamask. There was never another Archbishop after Thomas because of what the kings had done to Becket, but the most insulting thing that the kings had done, they were pleased that Tom was dead; laughing at his legacy in the church like it was a grain of sand, they were both once friends with Thomas but now they think he was too hopeful and a fool. The church wanted revenge on the knights and kings; but they could not do that with Tom being in the state of a Yamask, being unable to speak or commit his duties as an Archbishop. The church couldn't retaliate against the kings of galar; not even evolving into Runerigus would help with Becket's situation; but the Galarian Church knew of a possible way to help Tom, a spell that could be used to make Becket even more powerful than Runerigus and a way of retaliating against the people who are responsible for Thomas's death. The church found out what they had to do to make Becket even more powerful than he currently is as a yamask, but they were not satisfied by what the final verdict was going to be, so they made a few adjustments to the spell. 34 years later, the kings have ruled the kingdom of galar with no issue and can now oppose the Church. But there is a problem the kings have noticed, they haven't heard from their top 4 knights in ages. They make a messenger visit each of the homes to check up on them and if possible convince the knights to come back to serve their king again. The messenger told the kings that the first 3 knights did not answer the door, but Richard did open the door and said that he received a letter from one of the kings that said he could take a paid vacation. Both kings deny ever writing a letter while arguing over whom wrote the letter, but when they ask the messenger if he ever saw the letter when he was in Richard's house, the messenger said he never got to see the letter while he was in there. The kings send an army of knights to apprehend Richard for him lying to them, breaking down the door, they see something utterly horrific. The blood from Richard's brain was smeared all over the walls. A strange-looking Cofagrigus carried the dead body of Pangoro out of the window with his minions consisting of Yamasks and Galarian Yamasks, assisting the Cofagrigus. The strange Cofagrigus gave the kings and knights a chilling stare while saying, "I thought I could give them the same makeover that they gave us!" The Cofagrigus leaps out of the window with his minions following its' master. The kings then go to the other houses of the knights; each of the knights' bodies had their brains cut open with their blood smeared across the walls and the Pokémons' bodies are nowhere to be found. The kings put together that the weird Cofagrigus is Thomas Becket who was sent by the church to murder the knights, but they do nothing against the church for the murders, instead, they never challenge the church again and their power over all is overtaken by the church "And that is the tale of the Galarian Cofagrigus," the bishop finished. "You know there is a possibility that you could have been told a fake story, right?" I said. "My tale is true, told for generations," he said with a smirk on his face. "Whatever mate," I told him unamused, "what is your name by the way; I need it for the report." "Edward Grim," he stated. An Explosion happens at the left wall, making a large piece of rubble fall on my back which makes me fall to the ground. Then I see it, I see it! The Galarian Cofagrigus!!!' ' It looked holy, dark and evil. I cannot describe it in such detail, how could a church ever create such a monster. But what I saw next is truly supernatural, a Galarian Yamask exited through every hole in Edward's face. It was another minion of the Cofagrigus; I guess the monk Edward turned into a Galarian Yamask after dying. Why couldn't I have just asked for his name at the start, isn't that what normal people do? With a ghostly voice, the Galarian Cofagrigus screeched, "The descendants of the kings die soon!" I don't know how you would interpret this, but I take this as a warning for the descendants of the kings. I wouldn't take this lightly if I were them. The Yamask looked like any other Galarian Yamask, but the Cofagrigus looked special, I can't believe what it looked like. Like something I was never meant to see. They leave through the opening, leaving me under a large piece of rubble and probably going to die. Until my comrades came later and lifted the large piece of rubble off my back. But now I am being treated like Edward, sat at a desk and now writing on a piece of paper to explain what happened because they couldn't get a confession out of me by talking with me. But if you are one of my co-workers or a person who found this, you have to believe me or the Galarian Cofagrigus will kill the descendants of the kings sooner or later. Please, you need to believe me. Category:In-world